


Der Heimflug

by cricri



Category: The Fall Guy
Genre: Episode: s05e04 A Fistful of Lire, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, POV Howie Munson, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Spielt nach dem Ende von s05e04 A Fistful of Lire. In dieser Folge arbeiten die drei in Italien und Howie verliebt sich in eine italienische Kollegin.>Originalpost in meinem LJ
Relationships: Jody Banks/Howie Munson/Colt Seavers





	Der Heimflug

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: h/c Weltschmerz  
> Rating: R 12  
> Genre/Pairing: ot3, Colt/Jody/Howie, Howie/Olivia (Hintergrund), mild h/c, mild humor  
> Handlung: Spielt nach dem Ende von s05e04 A Fistful of Lire. In dieser Folge arbeiten die drei in Italien und Howie verliebt sich in eine italienische Kollegin.  
> Länge: ~ 750 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: „The fall guy“ lief/läuft in Deutschland unter „Ein Colt für alle Fälle“. Als Kind war ich möglicherweise ein ganz klein wenig in Howie verknallt, beim coronabedingten Rewatch (Flucht in bessere Zeiten) haben mich die ot3 feels ganz gewaltig erwischt. Ich meine, klar könnte man Colts übliche Vorstellung à la „Das sind meine Partner“ aufs Geschäftliche beziehen, aber … die drei wohnen über 5 Staffeln zusammen, machen Urlaub zusammen, arbeiten zusammen … da soll man mal nicht auf solche Gedanken kommen ;)  
> Als Hintergrundwissen braucht man eigentlich nur noch, daß Colt Howie im canon „Kleiner“ (bzw. im Original „kid“) nennt.

***

„Er ist verliebt“, unterbricht Jody sein Loblied der italienischen Kultur in diesem halb spöttischen, halb ernsten Tonfall, bei dem er nie so genau weiß, was gerade in ihrem Kopf vorgeht. Wenn er es nicht besser wüßte, würde er denken, sie sei ein wenig eifersüchtig, obwohl das doch immer klar war zwischen ihnen, daß jeder auch noch sein Privatleben führen kann. Solange es nicht ihr Ding in Gefahr bringt.

Aber dann kommt auch schon Colts „Warum sagt er das nicht gleich?“ dazwischen, und bei Colt ist es eindeutig spöttisch, Colt wußte garantiert schon vor ihm selbst, was los ist, er weiß es irgendwie immer als erster. Und bei Colt schwingt auch keine Eifersucht mit, aber das ist ja auch klar, schließlich ist Olivia ein Mädchen. Eine junge Frau, verbessert er sich in Gedanken.

Und auch wenn sie sich erst zieren, vor allem Colt, kommen die zwei natürlich doch mit, so wie sie immer mitkommen. Alle für einen und einer für alle oder so ähnlich. Und das ist auch gut so, alles andere wäre nicht richtig. Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß es selbstverständlich nicht bei einem harmlosen Urlaub bleibt, das scheint so eine Art Naturgesetz zu sein, wenn sie Urlaub machen.

***

Am Ende, als die Schurken gefaßt, der Schatz geborgen und sogar Olivias Bruder wieder einigermaßen auf den Pfad der Tugend zurückgekehrt ist, sagt sie ihm, wie sie sich entschieden hat. Und er ist verständnisvoll, er kann einfach nicht anders, er weiß ja, wie wichtig das für sie ist. Und auch wenn er es nicht nachvollziehen kann, freut er sich, daß sie sich nun so sicher ist über ihren weiteren Weg, daß ihr Glaube so fest ist. Der Abschied ist ein Abschied für immer.

Sie fliegen nach Hause. Jody sitzt zu seiner linken, Colt zur rechten – das machen die beiden immer so, wenn er unglücklich verliebt ist, auch wenn sie so tun, als würden sie ihn nicht so richtig ernst nehmen.

Howie seufzt.

Es ist sicher nicht ehrenrührig, gegen Gott den kürzeren zu ziehen, aber verflucht, er hatte Olivia wirklich gern. Und daß er so gar keine Chance hatte, und daß er sie nun nie wieder sehen wird, das macht ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er gedacht hätte.

„Na, freust du dich, daß wir wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause sind, Kleiner?“

„Mhm …“ Er starrt auf seine Hände. Nach hause. Klar. Wunden lecken. Vielleicht verkriecht er sich erstmal für eine Weile. Ihr nächster Job ist erst in anderthalb Wochen. Da kann er in aller Ruhe die Zahlen in Mr. Money auf den neuesten Stand bringen. Vielleicht auch das ein oder andere entspannende Wannenbad nehmen, wenn Colt ihn läßt. (Wer das Wannenvorrecht hat, ist ein nie enden wollender Streitpunkt. Colt beruft sich natürlich auf das Anciennitäts-Prinzip. Und darauf, daß ihr Haus auf seinen Namen läuft. Howie findet, daß ihm als Manager ihrer Truppe selbstverständlich ebenfalls Badezeiten zustehen, und Jody nimmt sich einfach was sie will.)

„Ob sie wohl glücklich wird als Nonne?“

„Ach, Howie …“ Jody greift nach seiner Hand. Das macht sie nur ganz selten in der Öffentlichkeit, und das hier ist quasi öffentlich, auch wenn die meisten anderen Fluggäste um sie herum längst schlafen. Er läßt den Kopf gegen ihre Schulter sinken und schließt die Augen. Neben ihm bewegt sich Colt, beugt sich vor, vielleicht um was aus der Tasche zu nehmen, die Jody zwischen ihre und seine Füße geklemmt hat.

„Zuhause bringen wir dich auf anderen Gedanken.“ Er spürt Colts Atem an seinem Ohr, so nah ist der andere, und für einen Moment wünscht er sich, sie wären schon zuhause, hinter geschlossenen Türen, wo sie sich keine Gedanken machen müssen, wer was sehen und sich seinen Teil denken könnte.

Und dann legt Colt seinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter und einen schweren Arm quer über seinen Bauch. Das ist so sehr fast wie zuhause, daß er beinahe vergißt, daß sie noch im Flugzeug sind. Howie seufzt, aber mehr aus Prinzip.

Als sie ankommen, beschwert Jody sich, daß er ihre Frisur ruiniert hat, und Colt flucht über seinen steifen Nacken. Das ist auf eine so beruhigende Art und Weise vertraut, daß er nicht anders kann als zu lächeln. Was ihm natürlich wieder Vorwürfe einbringt, er nähme die Sorgen seiner Partner nicht ernst, aber das kennt er schon. So ist es immer, und so bleibt es, und wenn es nach ihm geht, gerne bis zum Ende seines Lebens.

* fin *


End file.
